Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to animal toys and, more particularly, to a number of animal toys that are usable with foodstuffs having a generally annular shape.
Related Art
Numerous types of animal toys are known in the relevant art. Such animal toys typically include toys for domestic dogs and cats that enable the animal to actualize their predator-prey instincts, that allow them to chew, and/or that make noises or have other features that generate interest in the animal and alleviate boredom. Such toys desirably are configured to generate continued interest in the animal over an extended period of time, and one way of generating such continued interest is to combine the toy with food in some fashion. For example, certain animal toys having a hollow interior space have been filled with peanut butter, animal treats, and the like, and the animal can spend a significant amount of time attempting to taste and dislodge the food from the interior region. While such toys have been generally effective for their intended purposes, they have not been without limitation, and improvements thus would be desirable.